


A Cardinal Sin

by Satan_boy69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Blood, Demon Eren Yeager, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Edgeplay, Gay, Gay Sex, Human Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Knifeplay, M/M, Pining, Top Eren Yeager, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_boy69/pseuds/Satan_boy69
Summary: Eren is sent to Earth as a teenage demon and he couldn't be happier. He is fascinated by humans and their culture. Along his journy, he meets one human in particular that intrigues him and he decides to study him as he grows up. The demon race has a cardinal rule about humans. do not intervene if you're not assigned to them. But when Levi, his precious human, is threatened, the rule goes out the window, even if it means accidentally meeting his beloved human study.





	1. Rule Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> This concept is one I've been mulling over for oh so many weeks and it's finally herrreeee. I'm so excited to share this. I hope you enjoy!!!!!

What's the first thing you think of to describe the word demon? Mischievous? Death? Unruly? If you thought sexy or seductive you have the wrong species. That's an incubus. Although… I have my moments. 

Let me give you one word that describes demon culture. RULES. I know I know. Rules? How. We’re supposed to be the unstoppable rule breakers but no. Sorry to disappoint but we are all about rules. 

There are rules for everything. And the #1 cardinal rule? No intervening with human life you're not assigned too. Let me clear this up a bit. 

Each demon is assigned a human at the old age of 15 years old in human years. They are picked based on a personality test. Each demon has a specific thing they are good at. They are then matched with a human that would be best ruined by that one thing the demon spawn is good at.

For example one of my childhood friends was good at being "unlucky". Although the human idea of "luck" is ridiculous. Everything is predetermined. Everyone has an angel that tries to work things out and a demon assigned to ruin their life. But I'll go into that later. 

I'm a normal teenage (15 in human years) demon and I just happen to be that "rule breaker" you were so desperately wanting. Well not exactly. 

My name is Eren. And I am the exception. I turned 15 a few weeks ago and just like everyone else I went to the assignment headquarters to get paired up with my human. I pulled my numbered piece of paper from the machine and sat in a chair to wait for 2 centuries until my name was called. 

"Eren #432" a load voiced bellowed out over the speaker. I sat up, finally starting to feel life in my legs again, and walked up to the counter. 

"Here is your test. You will have 30 minutes to complete it and return it to me. If you do not complete it I the allotted time you will have to wait another decade." The lady at the counter said. 

I took the clipboarded test and sat in the testing area, beginning to fill out my answers. This is easy I thought as I scribbled in the bubbles one after the other. After about 15 minutes I returned the sheet to the lady at the counter. She turned in her black swivel chair and ran it through a machine. It started beeping and then flashed a red light after a few minutes. She furrowed her brows and studied the results that printed out. Which was almost impossible since the page was blank. 

"Stay here for a minute." She got up from her chair. Sighing I laid my head in my arms on the counter in front of me.

A few minutes later she came back with the chief of the building. 

"I'm not sure what to make of this…" she exclaimed as she handed him the blank paper. 

"son, you're Eren Jaeger?" I nodded in response. 

"I need you to come with me kid" he walked through a door to his left into the lobby and motioned for me to follow. I do as instructed, fear settling in my stomach. 

I followed him through endless hallways until we reached two very tall mahogany wood doors. He opened one, leading me into a very large office I assumed was his.

“We have only ever encountered one other demon spawn that came out with a blank page and that was about 100 years ago.” he had my full attention, even if I had no clue what he was talking about/. I think he noticed my confusion because he paused and sighed. 

“Let me explain.” he continued. “This page is supposed to contain a list of all the possible personality matches for humans on earth you can be assigned to. But you don't have a single match. It's not the end of the world. It just means you need exposure before you can retake the test and match an assignment.” he stared into my eyes with his piercing golden cat eyed gaze. The tip of my tail swished nervously, waiting to hear what the final verdict would be. I didn't want to stay a single more year in this hell...literally.

“I’m sending you to Earth. To experience life and grow as a young demon.” I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Earth? Yes! That's exactly what I wanted to hear. 

“Sweet! When do I leave?!” paused after seeing his concerned face. “ I mean. Dammmmiiitttt… this is going to suck because I totally don't want to leave…” he shook his head. 

“You leave tomorrow.” I left, pretending to cry and mumbling things like "but I don't want to goooo” as soon as those double doors shut I jumped in the air, throwing a fist in the air when I landed. This was so exciting. I had read tons of books on humans and how their laws and rules and society worked. It was all so fascinating to me. 24 hours and then I would be on my way to the best life ever. I grinned as I headed to my dorm to pack.


	2. Instant Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a bit early but I wrote this and just couldn't wait to post it till Sunday. so here you go!!!!
> 
> also, I live for 12-year old Levi.

I waited anxiously the following day, excited to depart for Earth. Hell was alright but it was just so….boring. The sky was always a deep amber color for most of the day and when it got closer to night time it became more of a peach mixed with fuschia. It was pretty don't get me wrong, but it wasn't like I was a tourist seeing this for the first time ever. I had lived here my whole life, so as you can imagine it got old. 

I sighed as I stood on the balcony to my dorm room, staring at that reddish sky for what would be the last time for a while. Excitement and a tinge of fear settled in my gut. I was extremely excited to leave hell. But at the same time with was all I had known. As a young demon, you learn all about both heaven and earth. But it still doesn't prepare you for actually going there. 

"Eren are you ready to go?" One of the escorts knocked on my door.

"Yep! Comin' " I grabbed my backpack off the floor and headed 9ut the door with my escort. We went to the human equivalent of an airport. Except we don't use planes we use dark magic portals. Dark magic was actually my specialty. A heavy amount of demon magic practiced is actually illusion magic. All of those "hauntings" you humans seem to be obsessed with are just an immature demon practicing illusion magic. Most demons would never be caught dead doing pony tricks like a haunting. We use our magic for much better things…. Like possessions and just mind control related actions in General. Like persuading people of power to make a decision we want them too. 

I stood on the space for transportation to Earth and took one last look at hell before the dark hand reached out from within the portal and grabbed me, pulling me in with it. 

After a soul-sucking portal ride… if I had a soul… I finally landed on Earth. Most of the portals send you into Earth through some random closet or under a random bed. This time the portal shoved me through a closet, the doors slamming wide open. 

The couple in the bed in front of me woke up startled and looked at the now wide open closet terrified. See I told you. Humans freak out about anything they don't understand. Like the closet. But in reality, it's just a demon coming into Earth from a portal from hell in your closet. No biggie. 

I landed on the carpeted floor with a thud, looking at the clock on the couple's nightstand. 

"6:02am" it read. I got to my feet, walking out to the balcony and let out a staggered breath I didn't know I was holding. It was beautiful. The sun was just climbing over the tippy tops of the buildings; lighting up the blue-tinted sky with hints of pinks and oranges. I took it all in - Breathing in deep and letting the cold air infiltrate my lungs. I climbed up the side of the house, hoping to see more from the roof. I could almost see everything from that space but it wasn't enough. I wanted more. 

I looked around to find the tallest building. Settling on what I think they called a skyscraper. I jumped from roof to roof, eventually reaching my destination. There was a sign next to it that read. " Seattle; the Emerald City ". I climbed to the top and watched the rest of the sunrise until the sky was taken over by blue again.

"Wow…" I said breathlessly. I looked down and saw the hordes of people walking. I jumped down from the top and landed on my feet, joining the crowds if people. "This is insane," I mumbled. 

Demons can't be seen or touched if they don't want you to. Instead, if you run into one, it just sends chills from that part of your body throughout the rest. 

I walked through the crowds admiring the different shops and displays. There was a chocolate store and I was immediately taken by all the different choices. I had never tried chocolate before, there weren't any demon chocolatiers. They were all too busy ruining lives to be playing with delicate chocolates. 

I left the boutique drooling, and reluctant to move on. I continued walking down the streets until I stopped. It was weird, I had these feelings like something was drawing me to a building down the street. I listened to my feelings and ended up at a middle school. I walked around, inspecting the lifeless hallways. Suddenly a bell sounded off and hundreds of kids now flooded these corridors.

They poured out of the doorways and into the main halls of the school, excited and rambling about what they were going to do over summer. Hell does get all four seasons but our summers where nothing like summer here on Earth- They were HOT. I walked along with the children, following their footsteps. After a few minutes, I was outside the school, deciding to sit down under a tree and watch as they left school to go live their lives. Humans are so interesting. You all are so quick to trust and dream as children and then as you grow up you change and suddenly you don't trust anyone and get so stuck in your own worlds that you forget to experience the one around you. Your logic fascinates me. 

“Hey short stack, are you going to just run away from us?” I turned my head at the loud voice, to see a young boy with raven black hair, walking away from 3 other boys, much larger in size than him. He did not answer, making the boy I assumed to be the leader visibly frustrated. I smirked. I like this kid, he's feisty. 

The raven continued to walk away, only stopping when the other boy grabbed his shoulder, turning him around and pushing him to the ground. The raven-haired boy glared into the blonde's eyes with cold steel grey that could stop a heart instantly. It did mine. They were filled with pain. That's all I saw - Pain, misjudgment and confusion. 

He did not respond. “Your guardian isn't here to save you this time little teacher's pet.” I watched the boys reaction to the words, but it didn't affect him at all, His expression remained cold as stone. “Not going to talk? Then I guess I'll have to make you.” the blonde kid stepped forward and in that second of time, the raven was up on his feet standing calm but prepared for a fight.

It all happened to fast. The blonde swung but the other kid was too fast. He ducked the punch and landed one of his own in the blondes gut, just under his collar bone with enough strength to at least bruise a few ribs. The blonde double over, enraged that he was bested. “ what are you guys doing just standing there?! Get him!!” he yelled at his partners. Just as the raven prepared himself to fight a 3-1 battle; a voice interrupted. 

“What is going on here?” a tall man with undercut blonde hair walked up to the sense, irritation evident on his face. 

“Nothing sir, we were leaving and Levi came up and punched him sir. for no reason!” the kid tried to sound like he was genuinely surprised and the raven who was apparently named Levi, “came up and surprised attacked”. But it didn't sound real in the least bit. The tall man looked over and Levi who was heaving slightly and very irritated. 

‘Levi…’ the name rolled around in my thoughts and then off my tongue smoothly as I said his name out loud. 

“Levi..?” the blonde turned to look at him questioning the truth behind the statement even though I could tell he didn't believe the kid. Levi just looked away, crossing his arms. The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. “The three of you, get out of here before I decide differently. Levi comes with me.” he motioned and walked back into the school. The 3 boys snickered as they ran off, one of them bumping into Levi and making him fall again as they did so. Levi let out a low growl as he got up. I got up from my stop and followed them into the school. For a brief moment, I almost wished that I could be seen by this intriguing raven boy. I walked close to him, close enough to smell him and boy did he smell good. Is that weird? I have been able to smell other humans and they do not smell this...sweet? 

I had learned in one of my classes back in hell that what demons actually smell is your blood. Since his is sweet that must mean he's O+. demons don't eat food like normal people. we actually do drink blood. Since we don't have as many nutritional needs as humans do as we really need is enough blood to keep everything goes. We can have food and taste it too, so for those of you who had the vampire thought creep in, you're off. Vampires don't actually exist. 

I'll explain. All those centuries ago there was a demon who was seen by a witch and the witch immediately thought that he was a vampire since he was drinking blood. You can thank the Celtic culture for that mistake. Vampires don't exist. I'm sorry to those who had a blood-drinking fetish, go find a new hobby. 

The blonde leads the Levi into an office, shutting the door in my face after they both entered. Rude. well, then again I guess he can't see me. Lucky I can go through doors and walls, so I did just that. 

“Levi why were you in a fight...again.” Levi just sat in the chair, staring into nothing with his arms crossed and a glare plastered on his face. The older boy sighed. “Levi are you okay?” he moved out of his chair and kneeled in front of the raven, who finally looked at the boy talking to him. He shrugged. 

“They started it Erwin…” he stated. The blonde sighed again. 

“I know that Levi, of course, I do. But I'm only a 16-year-old intern. I'm just here until I gain enough credits to pass my human development class. I can't keep being here to save you. Next time just do as I told you before a walk away.” Levi stood up from the chair within seconds, fists balled up and frustration laced in his words. 

“I did do that dumbass, but they came after me and forced me into a corner.” he glared at Erwin's baby blue eyes. The frustration was misplaced in those words. He couldn't care less about those kids. No. the frustration would have to be there because of what Erwin said earlier but it was more than the normal ‘I don't want you to leave because were friends’ feelings that humans give off. And that's when I realized. Levi had romantic feelings for Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clear up some things  
> 1\. I am Celtic so I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the vampire joke. 
> 
> 2\. Levi is 12 years old. He's in 8th gade. and Erwin is 16 in his sophomore year of school. so no pedophilia here haha. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!! stay tuned for some angst and feels and smut.


	3. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes through a shitty start to the day and decides to do something about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god this is so late. So sorry!! I hope you enjoy it:)

The sun's rays hit my face in a burst of warmth as I woke up. My eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking as the bright light entered the room through a broken blind. All I wanted to do was pull the covers back over my tired body and sleep, but just as I was about to the alarm on my phone went off reminding me that it was only Wednesday and I had school. 

Today was Erwin's last day as an intern teacher at my middle school. And I was less than pleased with the situation. Last year the high school in our area of Seattle started a program for juniors and seniors to intern with certain companies so that they can get experience in whatever field they wanted to go to college for. Erwin was only 16 but he skipped his freshman year of high school and went straight into his sophomore year. So he was the youngest junior they had at his high school. I had known the blonde since I was 10. We used to be neighbors before my parents died and I went to live with my uncle Kenny. 

Erwin has always been there for me. Ever since that day when we moved next door. He was out playing soccer with some of his friends and I was watching him from my window. My mom had suggested I go say him and ask to play with them but I was too shy. He noticed me watching and waved, a gleam in his eyes and i remember ducking behind the wall to hide. 

A heat started on my cheeks as I felt a blush come on. I shook my head, reluctantly getting up from my comfy bed. I walked to my closet and started to get dressed. 95% of my clothing was black. Black jeans, black band t shirts, and blacked out converse. Kenny called a phase, i called it fashion.

I finished getting ready and headed out the door. “When will you be home today?” I heard Kenny's deep voice from behind me. I froze. 

“Later on” I responded quickly grabbing my backpack from the peg by the door and attempting to escape out the door. But before could do so, he had grabbed my upper arm and dragged me back inside, slamming the door behind me. He pushed his hand against my shoulder until my back was to the door and I had nowhere to do. 

“Leave me the fuck alone!” I yelled at him, pushing against his chest with my free arm. ‘SLAP’. His hand connected with my check and a red mark burned in its place when it left. Tears brimmed at the corner of my eyes but I forced them back down. He pulled back his arm, and I braced, ready for his fist to collide with my face, but instead he loosened up when a potted plant fell onto the floor and shattered all over the room. It was just enough distraction that I was able to slip out of his grip and get out the door. I ran across down, not stopping for a second. Once in front of my destination, I pounded on the door. 

“Hello?” Erwin answered the door. His expression soon changed as he looked at the giant red hand-print on my face. “Levi! Are you okay?” he rushed down the steps and pulled me close to him, examining my face.

“Yeah I'm fine. Listen I’m going to run away and live somewhere else. I need you to look out for Isabel for me.

“You mean that little girl you take care of over at the orphanage? Sure… but Levi. why don't you just come live with me?” I hadn't thought of that. 

“I don't know…. Are you sure?” he smiled at me and nodded. I thought for a second. Living with Erwin… that would be a dream… but i didn't want him to get involved with Kenny…

As if he could read thoughts he put my worries to bed. “I can protect myself if that's your reason to decline my offer.” I sighed.

“Fine… thank you.” he opened the door for me to come inside and then shut it behind me.

“Come on, let's get you some ice.” he said, leading me to the kitchen and getting a bag and filling it with ice. He handed it to me once we were done. “You can live in the spare bedroom once we get all the shit out of it. Until then I guess were roomies.`` I couldn't stop the blush from hitting my cheeks, in that moment I was kinda glad for the giant red hand print. It covered up the redness now appearing underneath my eyes. 

“Okay. Come on let's get to school.” he said, smiling at me and helping me carry stuff. 

‘I could get used to this.’ I thought as we rushed to the school across town, his hand in mine, guiding me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, if you like this story or the genre, I have another fic call the sin of protection that is a vampire au, you should go check it out. you might like it. if not no worries


	4. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren with the feelings and some plot development finally!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like demons would have a hard time understanding human emotions, so i included that in this chapter and im in love.

I had to talk to someone. I had too. or I would explode. Cell phones didn't exist for us, We don't really have ‘demon wireless’ in hell so instead we used portals and talked in person. And i knew exactly who to “call”. 

I brought my hands together and with eyes closed; I concentrated the energy in my body so that it flowed up through my veins, into my finger tips. Then I opened my eyes and pushed my now separated hands forward, releasing the energy in front of me and creating a portal. I stepped into the purple smoke and exited in the home of my very best friend, Mikasa Ackerman.

We was the same class of demon as i was. There are 7 different classes of demons. Basically each class deals with a different aspect of humans to destroy. That's also part of how you are assigned a human. Majority of the match is based on what class you are and what would destroy the human the most. Mikasa and I are both Aēshma demons. Which basically means we specialize in violence, fury, or the aggressive impulse of humanity. 

“Eren” she acknowledged me, eyes focused on an energy reflection of some girl she was apparently following. 

“Whos that?” I pointed at the blonde high schooler in the reflection. 

“This is a human named Annie. I was assigned to her as a practice human. She is very easy to tempt.” she said, still observing the picture in front of her.

“Right, so i just came back from earth… and i need to talk to you about a human…” he looked at me, filling her body with her energy again and sitting back in her chair and waiting for me to continue. I sighed. “There is a human boy named Levi, who I have been observing for the past 3 months. And a couple days in, he was beaten up by someone he lived with and then decided to run away. But that's not why I need to talk to you… I may have...helped him escape..” she stood up from her chair.

“Eren you can't help humans. You know what will happen.`` I rubbed my forehead with my fingers and started to pace the room. 

“I know, I know, but i just did it. Without thinking I helped him and I'm not sure why! He's just so interesting and I can't read his aura at all.

“You can't? Hmm…”she thought for a moment. “So you have no idea what class he would be paired with?” I shook my head. 

“He makes me feel weird, like in here.” I placed a hand on my chest. “And I don't understand it at all.” she sat back down.   
“Do you need to talk about it?” I sighed again and sat on her couch, nodding finally.

“Basically he moved in with this other human and he obviously has an emotional attachment too. The love one. And after a few weeks of observing then i noticed that the other human also had this attachment and it made me angry for some reason…”

“Well you are a demon who specializes in anger Eren.” I shook my head no

“No no… it's different, its like ...frustration, or pain.” she furrowed her brows. “Exactly.”

“Well there's one thing that's clear. You cannot keep protecting this human Eren. you will regret it if you do.`` I knew she was right about the fact that shouldn't help Levi, but something in me was drawn the the boy. 

“Alright well I'm going back.” she waved and i said my goodbyes.

After a few hours back on Earth i decided to visit Levis old place to try to learn more about him. I walked up to the door and went through it into the house. No one was home, so i walked up the stairs to Levis room. There wasn't much in the room, just the usual. A bed, dresser, a few band posters on the walls, and a thick layer of dust, but that was about it. I ran my hand across the sheets of his bad, but I was pulled from my thoughts by Levis door opening. 

“Yeah I get it, just bring me the money and I’ll deliver my end of the deal.” It was Kenny, who walked in with his cell phone up to his ear, Listened closer so I could hear the other end of the conversation.

“Will he be hard to train?” the man's voice was rough and deep. 

“No no, he won't be difficult.” Kenny responded.

“Hmm...fine, I have a customer already lined up. Meet you Saturday at the usual spot. Bring the boy and you'll have your 10 grand Kenny.” the man smiled into the phone.

“See you there.” 

“Oh hey, before you go, one more question. My customer wants to know his name.” there was a pause.

“Levi. his name is Levi.” my eyes widened. Kenny was going to sell Levi in 3 days.


	5. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries to get Levis's attention but has some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I have been having such a hard artists block with this story. Forgive me. 😔 but here's an update!!

‘This is bad…’ I thought as I raced to Erwin's house, one person infiltrated my thoughts. Levi. if he was going to be sold in 3 days then that meant I had 1 day to show him what was going to happen and 2 days for him to plan and get out. Once at the door I walked through it. I had only ever watched from outside or through the window, but now I was gonna get to see his life. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding as I entered the living room of erwins house. It was put together neatly. 

I shook my head realizing that I got sidetracked. Having a house with materialistic items inside was something brand new to me. We didn't really keep items as a form of reminding us of past events, the idea seems kind of silly. 

I made my way upstairs, assuming that's where the bedrooms were. I wasn't too familiar with the layout of human houses, but that seemed to be a theme. When I reach the top of the stairs I picked one out of three doorways. I just happened to pick with the right one, which upon opening I saw that both boys were still sleeping.

I sighed in frustration and started to look around the room for some way to show Levi that his life was in danger. After some time of not being able to figure it out, I decided to ask my go-to advisor - Mikasa. I didn't have time to physically go over and see her, so I did the next best thing. There is a specific type of portal magic you can use to create a mirrored effect so that they can see you and you can see them and you can both talk to each other. Kind of like demon FaceTime.

Yes, Eren? She answered almost immediately.

"I need your help." I briefly explain what was going on and what exactly I needed her help with. She nodded and thought.

"What about doing something like a human horror movie." I looked at her confused. "In a lot of horror movies that humans make when they find out that their home is haunted they often leave the home and in most cases leave the area where they live on earth as well." She explained.

I thought about this for a moment and decided it was worth a shot. "What kind of things do they do in these movies?"

After explaining a few different things I can do to imitate these movies; I got to work.

A few hours later it was time for Erwin and Levi to get up and get ready for school. The alarm went off both, and boys groaned as a force themselves out of bed. Levi first headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

Levi spent a solid 20 minutes in the shower scrubbing himself clean and making sure there wasn't a single Speck of dirt on his body. 'He really is a germaphobe' I thought. That was another thing I didn't understand, it's all part of Earth, isn't it? After he got out of the shower I patiently waited for him to go to his vanity. One of the things Mikasa had told me was a classic in human horror movies; it was having things written in the moisture on mirrors.

Just as I was getting slightly impatient he finally made his way over to the sink to brush his teeth. Once he was there I made sure to write in big letters GET OUT on the mirror. He finishes brushing his teeth and then left the vanity, apparently not even noticing my letters. In frustration I took a vase that was on the counter at threw it on the ground.

"What was that?" Erwin exclaimed as he heard the porcelain shatter on the tile floor. Levi looked over at the mess on the ground and then shrugged. 

"I opened the window last night, must have been a gust of wind." He responded nonchalantly. Erwin accepted the answer and both boys switched places. Levi started to get dressed in his school uniform, which I thought was the cutest thing on him. I thought of more ways that I can grab his attention to let him know what was going to happen to him in a few days. 

The next thing that Mikasa had told me was that in many of the horror movies she had witnessed there were a lot of slamming doors, cupboards and moving things around. I decided to wait until both boys were ready, and then once they were about to leave the room I slammed the door in front of them. Both of them looked at each other concern, but Levi again just wrote it off as being the wind. "This boy is very thick-headed..." I talked to myself in frustration.

They both exited their house, Erwin saying his goodbyes to his parents, and made their way to school. Throughout the day I did similar things to try and get Levi's attention, but none of them worked. Erwin ended up being late in meeting Levi after he was done with high school, so Levi decided to walk home by himself. 

As he was walking, he went to cross the street, and out of nowhere, a bus came flying through- about to hit him. Running on pure instinct I jumped out from my place on the sidewalk in front of the crosswalk, pushed Levi out of the way of the bus, and then let the bus go right through me. Levi looked around dazed and confused as to what just happened. And it was then that I realized I had accidentally made myself visible.


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi finally talk, and Eren brings him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. So this starts more of the background world stuff, and I'm so excited because I put some much work into it. I hope you guys enjoy!

Our eyes met, and I could see what looks like fear behind his silver-grey irises. I started to walk towards him slowly, holding my hands up and it is a vulnerable pose so he knew that I wasn't a threat. He got up from the ground and started to back away, then he got into a fighting stance and was ready to hold his ground. I couldn't help but feel the fire starting to build in my stomach. There was something primal about a human standing in a defense stance, ready to risk his being to defeat the demon in front of him. That's how it used to be, before hell’s council decided to ban us from showing ourselves. 

“Look Levi, I'm not here to fight you, and even if I was you would not win. I'm actually here to help you.” This is strange, I thought, I had never tried to convince someone I was here for good before, or tried to convince anyone of anything to be honest. But for some reason I really wanted Levi to feel comfortable around me. He tensed more with every word I said. I scratched my head in frustration, trying to think of what I could say or do in order to convince him I was really trying to help. Then, I had an idea. A bad one, a really bad one, but an idea nonetheless. Since I touched Levi, he was the only one who could see me, which was good, since I could still talk to him without causing a panic. 

I closed my eyes and focused my energy, holding my hands above either other in front of my body to center all my magic. I cast a simple spell and the purple light enveloped my body as my skin turned from red to a more tan color and my demon features turned to ones of a human. Levi stared at me in confusion as I stood in front of him as a human version of myself. 

“Oh wow, look at that, it actually worked!” I said excitedly, forgetting about the raven haired boy in front of me. “Oh right, hi, my name is Eren.” I held out my hand to Levi, which he refused to shake. I disappointingly took it back to my body. 

“What are you?” He hesitantly asked. My eyebrows furrowed. 

“Well that's rude, your welcome by the way. I did just kinda save your life.” He looked taken aback, but did not continue, so I did. 

“I am what you humans refer to as a demon or a fallen angel, whatever you want to choose.” His expression did not change, but demons are empathic, which just means we can feel the emotions of those around us. He was terrified deep down, wanting to run away but also try to fight at the same time. 

“It’s okay, don't be scared I’m not here to hurt you, I actually want to help you get out of your uncles evil plan.” He was even more terrified now behind those piercing grey eyes. I sighed internally, no matter what I said; it just made him more scared. 

“You're ...a demon…” He was having a hard time believing it, which was to be expected. He had stopped showing ourselves almost 4 centuries ago, so they had all these wacky stories. 

“Well, yes. But you humans have our kind so very wrong. We are really a lot more civil than you give us credit for.” he still looked skeptical. “Let me show you.” I said, and with the snap of my fingers we were both teleported into Hell. “How do you feel?”

“My head is spinning.” he said, gripping the side of his head.

“That's normal, just be glad you’re not-" at that moment he unloaded the contents of his stomach onto the floor. “Throwing up….” I spoke to soon. A set of guards started to come close to where we were hidden, on instinct; I pushed Levi up against the wall behind him and pressed my body close. 

“What-” i covered his mouth, earning many death glares from him. 

“Shhh. the demons can smell that you're a human, so this way my scent will be all over you and they won't know what you are.” I thought. 

“Speaking of which.” I concentrated my energy again but this time used the transformation magic to turn Levi into a demon version of himself. This also made him a lot older looking though. 

“What did you do?” I snapped and a mirror appeared. 

“See for yourself.” he looked appalled. 

“I’m like...25? And a demon?” I giggled internally, we was not only cute, but now he was more on the hot side. 

“Yes, you are now a demon and because of the difference in how time works here you are 22 years old.” He was wrapping his head around the whole thing. 

“The guards are coming back.” he noticed. I pulled him close to me and made sure to not alert the demons coming back our way. Once they passed I walked out of the corner we were hiding in and led Levi towards where Mikasa's room was, holding his hand the whole time make sure he didn't get lost. 

“I don't get it…” he whispered just loud enough for me to hear. “Why would you go through the trouble to bring me here if it could just get me killed? You said you wanted to help...” He had a point. 

“While we're in Hell, time on earth moves super slow, like almost stopped. Again time moves very different here. This was the best way to give me time to tell you what I meant earlier.” He hummed in understanding. 

“I still don't trust you… you are a demon after all.” I was really trying to focus on what he was saying, but I was having a hard time with the two figures following us, pace matched, and an evil intent someone on earth could feel. Quickly thinking, i held Levis hand tighter, and pulled him towards another area, I cast a duplication spell and created a copy of us, still walking like we originally were. The two demons, grabbed the shoulders of my copies a few minutes later, causing them to vanish. They searched through the crowds, before finding Levi and I. 

“Come on.” I said, pulling him by the hand as I ran. A sign above our head read “south wing” I grimaced. ``I had no choice’ I thought as i ran into the doorway. The two demons stopped at the entrance, anger pouring out of them. 

“Where are we?” Levi questioned as we slowed down. 

“This is the south wing. The most dangerous place in all of Hell that we could have gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, super stoked to share the next chapter on Sunday! hehehehe thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren runs into some old enemies in the south wing, and Levi makes a decision he probably shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter took so long, just because of research. Finding a list of Judeo-Christian demons isn't that easy ha ha. but I found it. I hope you enjoy it!

“Why aren't they following us?” Levi asked me as we ran into the south wing. 

“Because most demons avoid this place at all costs.” I could feel the worry coming from him. ‘Good thing I didn't tell him everything....’ I thought. We got we from the tunnel that served as the entrance and was hit with orange and purple lights hung all over the buildings. I could see his eyes widen at the sight through my peripherals. 

“This is the south wing,” I said when we stopped, looking at his reaction. 

“I don't get it, what's so bad about this place?” He looked at me confused. 

“Well… this is where demons are sent too as a sort of initiation. This place is filled with humans.” I was cut off by two human guards as they yelled out that we were here unauthorized. I grabbed Levi bridal style and jumped up to the roof of the nearest building, running across it to escape our chasers. 

“Why is that bad?” He asked as I ran with him in my arms, my heart exploding at the contact. 

“It's bad for both species. The humans who are here, they go crazy because of aphrodisiacs in the air. And To the demons… Well…” I was interrupted again. The guards had made their way up to the roofs and we're right on our tail. “Shit…” I mumbled, taking off again. This time I ran towards the tower in the center of the wing. 

“Why is it bad for demons?” He prompted me to continue. 

“Well...Demon and human relations are difficult. There is only one class of demon who is allowed to be physically intimate with humans and that's the Jeh class, which deals with the human emotions of lust. All other classes are...well...they’re turned into a human and most of the time that kills them.” He leaned into my chest.

“Oh, I see.” Why did he sound disappointed? The next few moments were silent as we ran. I jumped down from the roof into an alleyway and hid from the humans chasing us. I heard their footsteps stop at the ledge and pressed my body as close as possible to the wall behind me, hoping they couldn't see me from over the ledge. I could feel the rapid beating of Levi's heart as the silence came over, and all you could hear was force regulated breathing. 

“Eren…” I heard him whisper. I looked down at him, his face flush, and tail wrapping itself around my forearm. ‘Oh no’ I thought. I set him down on the ground with his back to the wall. 

“Levi, look at me.” I placed my hand on the side of his face, his eyes locking with mine. “Focus on me, Ignore what you're feeling, it's not real.” I tried to coax him out from under the spell of the aphrodisiacs. 

“Eren...” He said my name again. ‘Goddammit,'’ I thought, picking him back up. 

“Come on, we're getting out of here.” He wrapped his arms around my neck as I pulled him off the ground. Humans who lived in this south wing were not actual humans. The Jeh class of demons went by another name as well… Succubus or Incubus. Except these aren't like the ones you know from your TV series. They feed off demons as well, taking the demon side and leaving a human version that will only have enough energy to sustain the body for a couple of hours. It's an extremely painful process. 

The Jeh class built the south wing so when they lure humans into their world, their prey is filled with lust from the aphrodisiac. Normally it's almost instantaneous, but Levi must have taken longer since I put the transformation spell on him. I could feel his body temperature rising as the lust settled in him. 

This area also doubles to teach demons not to have relations with humans. It's the number 1 rule in hell. When you reach a certain age, they throw you into here and you have to find a way out, while all the succubus and incubus try to seduce you. I was so worried about him that I forgot to check my surroundings. 

“Well, Hello Eren. We finally met.” The lady demon in front of me said as I skidded to a halt. I glared at her, pulling Levi tighter to me. “What brings you to my domain?” She walked towards me, her heels clicking on the pavement. Succubus didn't have any modesty at all; this particular one was the main guard for the whole south wing. She was dressed in just a bra, a thong and a sheer skirt that did not serve any purpose at all. Anklets and bracelets made of gold jingled as she walked, giving away where she was. 

“Let me pass,” I demanded, tail wrapping around Levi on impulse. She clicked her tongue in annoyance. 

“That sounds familiar, doesn't it…" she placed her finger to the corner of her lips like she was thinking.” Ah yes, I remember a certain young demon of wrath who came here for initiation and scared one of my ladies on the face with his claws. He said the same thing…" I tensed, hold Levi even closer. 

"I seem to remember a certain succubus who wasn't taking no for an answer after I already taught her second in command the same lesson," I responded, claws coming out and fangs elongating as I growled lowly. 

"You demons of wrath, so quick to get your claws dirty and always snarling like animals. I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way." I got lower to the ground, counting the number of demons around me. There was silence as each of us waited for the other to make a move. 

I concentrated all of my power into my free hand, closing my eyes, feeling the movements of the succubus in front of me charging in. Her underlings realized what I was doing and started charging as well, but it was too late. My eyes snapped open, fire alight in them. 

“Circle of wrath!” I yelled out, slamming my concentrated fist into the ground in front of me, a circle of fire surrounding me and exploding outward. The flame destroyed both buildings on either side, blowing them away with the blast, and burning the rest to the ground. An incubus and his human prey were in the room to my right that I had just destroyed. He shot me an annoyed glare. 

“Oops… sorry...” I apologized before running through the flames and jumping over the injured leader in front of me. I could hear Levi groaning in discomfort through this whole exchange. I ran towards the exit, which was finally in sight. 

“I will destroy you Eren!” The succubus yelled, but she was attending to the injured members of her party instead of coming after me. I guess yelling suffices. 

“Eren, I don't feel well…” I heard him mumble. The fever was setting in, which meant I had only minutes before he lost himself in the aphrodisiacs. 

“I know, don't worry, we’re almost out.” I ran out the exit, careful to avoid the guards. 

“Eren…” I sighed and found a corner to set Levi down in. 

“How are you doing?” He looked up at me.

“I feel like shit…” I felt a tinge of guilt. He was only in this situation because I had brought him here. This hair was messy and thrown across his face. I reached over and moved the strands from his face. He looked at me, unsure how to react. 

“Sor-” I started to apologize, but I was cut off. He leaned forward and connected his lips with mine in a slow passionate kiss. My eyes fluttered closed and I leaned my body into his, placing my hand at the back of his neck to control the kiss. I shoved my tongue into his mouth, memorizing every inch of him. A low moan came from his throat and it sent me reeling into a state of lust and desire. Suddenly, I pulled back, regaining my self-control. 

“I’m sorry, Levi… I… I can't. You're only acting this way because of the aphrodisiacs…” He whined almost when I pulled away, and I felt almost empty as i pulled from his warm body. I picked him up again, heading towards Mikasa's room. 

Luckily we made our way to our destination without any major bumps. Only thing was when I opened the door instead of being welcomed in I was met with the end of a set of very sharp claws at my throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> background info:  
> So the demon known as Jeh, Is actually responsible for basically being a whore. but i thought it fit perfectly for this chapter and for succubus. For those of you who don't know, although I'm sure literally everyone does. A succubus is a female demon who disguises themselves as human and lures men and women into their bed and feeds off their life force during sex. 
> 
> In case you couldn't guess it, the reason the succubus didn't lure Eren during his initiation is because he gay. lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see what happens hit the subscribe button.  
> give a kudos on your way out and if you want to let me know what you think then shoot me a comment. I love hearing from you guys about what I write so don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts!! 
> 
> I will be updating this every Sunday in the morning sometime.


End file.
